grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Skye
}} Skye (Sky) is a travelling fortune teller who also takes other jobs for the sake of money. Their familiar is Dandi. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality + ambitious | sociable | entrepreneurial | mother hen o competitive - aggressive | cunning | materialistic Don't be fooled by that innocent face, this little birdy is out to get your money. Skye is a hustler, and every new face is another sucker made of money. They were a girl scout, and number 1 wasn't just a title. Acorn cookie sales hit its PEAK when they were just a wee little chick, and it's all thanks to them. There's a one-of-kind badge, and a certificate at home to prove it. Skye's head is always winding, twisting, turning - their foot tapping rapidly as the cogs of their brain is always turning ideas into money-making schemes. But of course, all of this is under the hood, they know better to treat a person well because everyone is a potential customer. When they're not trying to sell you something (which they almost always will be), they show an extremely caring side, mainly to close friends and family. It can be observed when Skye is with Haein, they've got an eagle-eye when it comes to their step sibling's needs, especially because Haein is such an airhead. Abilities Skye channels their magic through their own hand-drawn deck of cards. Their powers can only work with their own cards and not through any other deck. The cards can be redrawn if their cards are lost or damaged. Divination The ability to gain insight into a target's past. Skye is able to have a limited vision into a person's immediate or very far history through their own deck of hand-drawn 'tarot' cards. - They can only see into the past - They can only use this on a target if they pick a card from their deck - Skye cannot control what they see, or how much they see, or how far into the past it is. Lucky Card The ability to bestow temporary fortune to another. Skye can draw a card that gives luck to whoever holds it. Luck ranges from finding a small coin on the ground to avoiding a small injury (e.g. a falling plant pot). - The effects of the card runs out after one event. - The degree of fortune cannot be controlled. - One cannot avoid death with this card. - Effects of this card cannot stack up, and only one event occurs in a day. Jinx The ability to curse a target with a small misfortune. Skye can draw a card that gives bad luck to whoever holds it. Bad luck ranges from losing your house keys to gaining a small injury (accidentally tripping and grazing one's knee). - The effects of the card runs out after one event. - The degree of misfortune cannot be controlled. - Effects of this card cannot stack up, and only one event occurs in a day. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Business sense ✔ Flight ✔ Survival Skills �� Physically weak �� Afraid of big animals (like bears and the like) �� ''Still afraid of the Chupa (even if they already know it is just a myth) '' Likes - Dislikes Extra * Collects yellow flowers in their hair * LVL 100 survival skills, was a girl scout * The Forest Chupa is a folktale in their village (similar to ones like Red Riding Hood) of a scary creature that preys on chicks in the forest to scare kids not stay out too late. * Skillful with card tricks and has a sleight of hand. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary characters